Shattered Reflection
by Rayden 77
Summary: Its been six years since Hitomi has come back from Gaea, will she decided to go back to the man she loves or forever stay on the Mystic moon. Trouble seems to be brewing in Gaea. vanxhitomi please review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Chapter 1

----

Hitomi sat at her crowded desk, staring out the open window at the cherry blossoms that were located outside her apartment. She let out a deep sigh, "I suppose I should really get this essay done," Hitomi informed the cherry blossoms that swayed in the gentle breeze outside her window. She stared blankly at the two sentences she had accomplished in the three hours she had been sitting at her desk. Another deep sigh escaped from her pale pink lips, as she stood and stretched her stiff muscles. It had been six years since Hitomi left Gaea, her body had changed in so many ways. She was now taller by at least a foot and a half, she stood about 5'6" feet tall. All those years of running kept her figure slim and toned, but she still had curves that made many man yearn for her. Her honey blonde hair now flowed to her shoulder blades, and her green eyes had lighten some, making them a rich sea green now. Hitomi had grown into a beautiful lady, she was quite popular at university. All the boys wished to be with her, and all the girls wanted to be like her, but even being popular couldn't satisfy her yearning to go back to Gaea. She had a family that loved her greatly, tons of friends, and majored in basically all her classes, she still felt like her life on the Mystic moon was over. This place didn't captivate her like Gaea did, it didn't have the lush grass, rolling hills, valleys or the king she longed to be with. An image of Van crossed her thoughts, a sad sigh came at the thought of him.

Her mind was a swirling pool of thoughts now, she'll never get back to her essay now. She walked to the font door and laced up her running shoes. "Might as well go for a run to clear my mind," she thought a loud. Talking to herself became an everyday thing now, she was always a lone so she had to keep herself company some how.

She briskly jogged down to a park that was a few blocks away from her apartment. The park was full today, children were running around playing tag, an old couple sat together on a bench admiring the children playing with smiles on their faces. A young couple sat separate from everyone else on the ground a few feet away from the walking path. They smiled at each other as they pulled one another closer into a tight embrace. Hitomi watched with envy and felt a pang of sorrow in her heart, oh how she missed him and wished to hold him like that. Their relationship never had the chance to really flourish into that stage. She gave the young couple one last glance over her shoulder one more time, when she looked back though the park was burning. Hitomi stopped in her tracks, she stared in shock. "Run!" she screamed, but her warning seem to drift away with the breeze that played with her bangs. The park faded away to reveal a city, Hitomi now stood in a city. The city was burning, she could her people crying, screaming and pleading for their life's to be spared. Something was strange about this city, what remained wasn't modern it had grand arches and the material used to construct the building wasn't metal or glass it was stone and wood. This city didn't belong on the Mystic moon it was a kingdom from Gaea. She watched as the flames destroyed everything in its path, just like fingers crushing dirt. The ground started to shake under Hitomi's feet, she looked wildly around her trying to locate the source of the earthquake. A brilliant guymelef charged through the burning city, the guymelef was white and its blue cape flowed behind it like a piece of cloth trapped in the wind. Hitomi knew this guymelef, it was Allen's guymelef!

"Allen," Hitomi screamed, she could feel the heat from the fire slipping into her lungs. The white guymelef kept running through the city, until it came to a halt and brought its mighty sword flying through the air. The sword sliced through a red guymelef, cutting it into two with one sweep.

"Zaibach guymelef," Hitomi questioned, she thought the Zaibach empire had been defeated six years ago. The flames danced higher as something came closer to the ground. Hitomi tried to see the shadowy figure through the thick haze of smoke. The figure was thrown from the sky to the ground with a sickening crash. Hitomi recognized the silver heap and her heart froze and her blood ran cold. It was Escaflowne in dragon mode, struggling to get back up and defend itself. A sickening laugh echoed from the smoke. Hitomi knew that bone chilling laugh anywhere, but how Dilandau was returned back to sweet Celena after the destiny war. A black guymelef with a silver flowing cape stepped from the burning rumble.

"So Van are you ready to surrender yet? I have strict orders to bring you back alive, which is rather disappointing. Toying with you is so much fun, but I want the games to end. But who to say it wasn't an accident," Dilandau bellowed from the black guymelef. A sword formed from the black guymelef's hand, and brought it hurling down onto Escaflowne. Hitomi shut her eyes, but the screech of metal on metal contact made her almost lose her stomach content. Hitomi screamed and tears flowed down her cheeks, her sobbing made the smoke enter her lungs making her gag. She slowly opened her eyes to look upon the mangled mess that held the man she loved, but when she did all she seen were a pair of man's blue eyes staring back at her.

"Miss are you ok," the strange man asked gently as he helped Hitomi into a sitting position. Hitomi looked around, there was no smoke, no flames and no mangled Escaflowne. She was back on the Mystic moon now, fifty pair of eyes staring at her all in concern. " You must have fainted and then you started to scream ma'am, I thought something was really wrong with you," the strange man informed her. It had been a vision, a very freighting vision.

"I'm ok, thank you," Hitomi's cheeks flushed a bright red as she slowly stood up, she nodded her thanks again to the man and quickly rushed back to her apartment to escape the horrible scene of embarrassment. She tightly closed her front door behind her, leaning against it she sighed. She needed to take a shower to calm down, she walked upstairs to her room. Scattered on her floor were her tarot cards, but how could that be she had put them away. She took another step closer to read the cards that were turned over, Hitomi's breath caught in her throat, her body started to shake and she dropped to her knees.

"But….but this can't be true, no…"

----

So what do you think? Let me know, suggestions are welcome J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't know anything

Hitomi's hand slowly touched each upturned card, with each card a glimpse of her vision would waver in her mind. Hitomi's hand rested on the card that was closest to her, "The Fool turned upright, a new journey begins," Hitomi read a loud. " The Lovers turned upright, there will be a union between lovers and a short period of harmony to follow," Hitomi closed her eyes and a vision of Van and her embracing entered her mind. Her fingers lightly traced the next card, " The Chariot reversed, disregard for others and destruction," Hitomi took a sharp breathe as the image of the burning city entered her train of thought. She tore her mind away from the burning remains of the city, she looked at the next card. " The Tower reversed, imprisonment and negativity," Hitomi didn't like the way this reading was turning out. " Death reversed, a painful and unpleasant change is going to happen," Hitomi foretold out loud, her finger lightly grazed the man and horse on the card and an image of Van in chains, beaten badly made her hand snap away from the card. Her breathing was ragged and shallow as her heart pounded fiercely in her chest. The phone's high pitched ring reminded her where she was, she reached over and grabbed the phone. "Hello," Hitomi mumbled in a daze.

"Hitomi? Is everything ok? You sound a little distressed?" Hitomi's mother fussed.

"No Mom, I'm fine you just startled me is all," Hitomi lied to her mother, as she took a side glance at the cards still scattered across the floor of her bedroom. The telephone call with her Mother was a lot shorter then what it would have been normally. Hitomi hung up the phone and stared at the cards as if they were going to hurt her. She had to warn Van before it was to late, if it wasn't already to late. Hitomi raked the cards up off her floor and threw them onto her desk, as if they burnt her skin when she touched them. Hitomi rummaged through her desk until she found a wooden box. The box was a dark cherry wood with elegant details etched into the ancient wood. She opened the box, and within there laid a single white feather. It simmered in the sunlight, whiter then any pearl Hitomi had ever seen. She gently stroked the feather feeling the soft hairs tickle her skin. She remembered the first time seeing Van's wings, his greatest kept secret, they were breathtaking. She could never understand how something so beautiful could be so feared and cursed. She picked the delicate feather up between her pointer finger and her thumb and examined every detail, as if Van's face was within the feather. She would never forget the haunting look on Van's face when he showed her, he feared that she would write him off as a demon like everyone else.

"Oh Van, I miss you so much," Hitomi began to sob as she clutched the feather to her heart. "I won't let anything happen to you I swear," she promised through tears. Hitomi could see the blinding light from behind her closed eyelids, feel the heat against her skin, and as her feet slowly lifted off the ground her eyes shot open. She was surrounded by a pillar of light, her heart pounded frantically against her chest. Could it really be, was she going back to Gaea?

Van sat in his favourite perch, on the roof above his room, over looking his kingdom. Fanelia had been rebuilt three times the size it was originally, it was flourishing, his people were happy and safe. Fanelia was finally getting the credit it deserved, everyone knew that Fanelia was a beautiful country, friendly people and one of the best military in all of Gaea. Van just wished Hitomi was here to enjoy it with him, she would love Fanelia now. He had a room specially made for her, it had its own royal garden that connected to the garden that was attached to this room. He sighed deeply as he rested his chin in the palm of his hands and glanced up at the Mystic moon. There wasn't a day he didn't think of her. Her smile, her soft eyes, her pale skin, her soft pink lips; Van's thoughts started to wander over Hitomi's body.

"Lord Van! The consul is looking for you," his childhood friend snapped him from his mind's wandering.

"Why do you think I'm up here Merle," Van stated flashing his best childish grin at her. Merle put her hands on her hips, tapping an impatient foot at him while her swaying tail kept in rhythm with her annoying tapping. Merle had matured greatly over time, not only mentally but also physically. She was tall and lean now, a beautiful cat lady she had become. She looked as thought she should have been sisters to Eriya and Naria.

"Oh Merle, you know I hate politics and they just nag me to get married," Van whined. Merle gently smiled at Van, and sat besides her king and long time friend.

"Over the past six years you've changed so much, but you still don't have the patients for political business," Merle said giving Van a playful punch on the arm. Van smiled a rare smile at her, a smile she hadn't seen since Hitomi left. " You're up here thinking about her again aren't you," Merle asked sadly, she knew the pain Van was in.

Van looked down at his feet, " Yes I am, "he replied guiltily fiddling with his fingers.

" I wish she could see what she is doing to you, then maybe she would com back or at least give you the closure you need." Merle bluntly said. She hated to say things like that but it was the way she felt and it was true.

" I think she wants to come back as mush as I want her to or at least I hope she does," Van stared back up at the Mystic moon with tears in his eyes, he quickly blinked them away when he heard one of his servants calling his name. he sighed and stood up, "I suppose I can't avoid them all day can I." Van said as he made his way down from the roof. He stopped to help Merle down and gave her a friendly embrace. "Thanks for everything Merle," he squeezed her gently. Van made his way down to the consul room, he slowly dragged his feet. He didn't want to listen to a bunch of old man bickering at him about not having a wife yet. Van wasn't interested in marry anyone unless it was Hitomi. "But really what are the chances of that," he thought to himself. He reached the consul room, and carefully opened the door, maybe no one would notice him slipping into the room.

"Lord Van, so nice of you to join us," Lucas, his trade advisor snickered. Van mentally smacked his forehead, " Yes advisor I was busy in my study, so sorry for my tardiness," Van bowed his head and took his seat at the head of the table. Minutes felt like hours, the time slowly ticked by. Van stared fondly out the window wishing he was out there not stuck in here. He say something that made his heart stop, and his breathe hitch in his throat. A pillar of light had appeared out in the forest that bordered Fanelia. Van jolted out of his chair, rushed towards the doors, he could hear his advisors yelling in protest at his rude actions. Van didn't care that could be Hitomi and that all he cared about. He ran to the royal stables and jumped on his unsaddled, unbridled horse and kicked it forward. Galloping towards the forest at unbelievable speeds, Van hoped he get to Hitomi before anything else did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

Van pushed his horse even harder, kicking the beast's sides trying to push it to go faster. He reached the denser part of the forest, he would be unable to ride his horse through such thick brush. He swung off his horse in one smooth motion, he ran his hand down the horse's neck and whispered an apology to his great stead. Van took a slow, measured breathe to regain himself, he processed deeper into the forest. He wanted to run, his muscles ache with anxiety, excitement and worry. Van knew the dangers that lingered in this forest, the dragons that protected Fanelia nested in this forest and bandits seek refugee here. He knew running around in this forest with no guard up, could turn deadly, so he fought off the urge to run and kept his guard up. His skilled eyes and ears scanned the forest for any possible threat, he stepped with such stealth it was like he left no imprints in the forest floor. Van's skills as a warrior had improved tremendously since Hitomi returned to the Mystic moon, it was one of the only things that kept his mind off of her. Van remembered how frantic his mother had become when he ran into the forest as a small boy chasing after a rabbit. "Van, you should never wander into the forest," his mother scowled, " there are things in there that could hurt you." she warned. Van smiled as he thought about his dear mother, oh how he missed her and his father and brother. He found is assumed deceased brother six years ago, under a different name and working for Zaibach. Even though at first Van didn't trust him and hated him for burning their homeland to the ground, he missed him dearly now and wished he was still alive. Ruling the kingdom on his own was burdensome, there was so much expected from him at such a young age. Van snapped from his deep train of thoughts as he came closer to the location where the pillar of might had touched down. He paused and lowered his body to the ground, he could hear men's voices. Van slowly pulled his sword from the sheath that was strapped around his waist, and processed cautiously towards the voices. Van crept over to a stump that was about fifteen feet from the location of the voices, he laid his back against the rough bark. He peek from around the stump, there was four bandits standing around something.

"Why little missy, what should we do with you," the tallest bandit sneered at the object in the middle. Clearly it wasn't an object, it had to be a person. Van heart sunk as he feared the worse, what if they reached Hitomi before he did.

"I'm sure we could have a lot of fun with you," the bandit with blonde hair hinted at.

'Look I just want to go to Fanelia, please just let me go," a soft voice pleaded to the bandits. Van could recognize that voice anywhere, even after six years he knew it was Hitomi. His muscles became to tremble with rage, he fought ever muscle in his body not to spring from behind the trunk and kill them all. All the advanced training he took to become the very best warrior, trained him to never lose control or your patients. With Hitomi in danger his training was slipping, vanishing into the breeze. He bite his lips and took a few measured breathes. He peeked from behind the tree trunk, and spotted a tree trunk that laid closer to the bandits, perfect he thought. Van quickly edged his way behind the other tree trunk, he moved like the wind in the grass. He peeked from behind his new perch, he could see the bandits smiling sick, twisted smiles down at Hitomi. He couldn't get a clear view of her, they blocked his view. The way they looked at her made him sick, like how a cat toys with the mouse after they caught it. His well trained muscles tensed as he listen to the bandits snicker at Hitomi's attempts to pleaded her way free. Van grinded his teeth and shut his eyes tightly trying to restrain himself from a stupid move. A startled scream from Hitomi made Van snap, he shot from behind his hiding place like a cougar pouncing on it's prey.

~~~Hitomi's Pov~~~~~

Hitomi's feet lightly touched the green grass waving around her, it seemed like it took an eternity to finally get here. But where exactly was here, she asked herself as she looked around her surrounds once the pillar of light vanished. Hitomi was in a dense forest, she breathed deep and her senses were rushed with wonderful smells. The smell of spruce, fresh water, and grass after a dewy morning, how she missed these pure smells. Nothing here was tainted with population, everything grew untouched of toxic fumes. She smiled she was on Gaea, the planet she came to miss and love as her own. Hitomi had no clue exactly where she was, she didn't recognize this forest. She looked around frantically looking for a sign of some sort, something to click in her mind. But nothing looked familiar, she signed deeply and started walking. It was the only thing she could think to do, she walk until she found a village and ask where she was. Hitomi stumbled her way through the forest, she never realized how clumsy she was till now. She could imagine Merle making rude comments and laughing at Hitomi's clumsy feet. As much as Merle irritated Hitomi she missed her greatly, she had become a good friend. She missed Merle's little wise cracks and their little arguments they always got into, but mostly over Van. Hitomi's heart fluttered when she thought of him, and how she was so close to seeing him again. Hitomi was also thrilled to see everyone else again, Allen, Millerna, Gaddes, Prince Chid, Dryden and Celena. She wondered if Dryden and Millerna had patched things up and were back together again. Or how Chid was handling running a kingdom on his own and if Allen took a more fatherly roll in Chid's life. Hitomi was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the four men watching her from a short distance away. Hitomi snapped from her thoughts when she heard a tree twig snap behind her, she glanced over her shoulder hoping it was nothing but her imagination running away on her. Her hopes were dashed when she saw the four men, and by the looks of them they didn't scream helpful. Hitomi picked up her pace and started speed walking, hoping to shake the four men. She heard the bandit's pace quicken with hers, which made her break out in a run. Hitomi was one of the fastest sprinters in her college but she usually running on a flat track not a thick forest. She ran as fast as she could dodging trees and trying not to lose her footing on the wet forest floor. She risked a quick glance over her shoulder, it looked like she had put some distance between her and the bandits. Hitomi smiled at her accomplishment, but her smile faded when she tripped over a tree root and she came crashing down to the forest floor. Hitomi's head landed roughly against the forest floor, which resulted in a instant headache. Hitomi reached up to touched her temple, and to her horror her hand met a warm liquid. She looked at her hand, which was covered in blood. She must have hit it a lot harder then she realized, but she still had to get away. Her vision blurred a little as she attempted to stand, but a searing pain shot up from her ankle brought her crashing back to the ground. Her ankle must be twisted, she was totally helpless now. She heard heavy footsteps crushing the undergrowth of the forest. They caught up with her, she looked around her trying to find a way to escape but it was to late. The four bandits stood around her smiling down at her.

"What's your hurry pretty lady," the bandit ask looking around his pot belly as he looked Hitomi up and down. Hitomi shuttered as his eyes trailed up and own her body, she could only imagine the horrible things he was thinking.

"I…..I …I was just on my way back to Fanelia," Hitomi fumbled out. Hitomi mind slowly processed everything, her eyes felt heavy but she wouldn't allow herself to slip into unconsciousness.

"I think you're a far way from Fanelia," the shortest bandit pointed out. Hitomi's heart started to hammer in her chest. What if she wasn't anywhere near Fanelia, tears formed in her eyes. What if she doesn't get to see Van, she gets taken away by these men and she'll never see him. Hitomi blinked away the tears before the bandits notice she was crying.

"Why little miss, what should we do with you," the tallest bandit sneered at her. Hitomi turned her eyes to the ground and examined her swollen ankle.

"I'm sure we could have a lot of fun with you," the bandit with blonde hair hinted at.

"Look I just want to go to Fanelia, please just let me go," Hitomi tried to sound strong but her voice came out just above a whisper. The four bandits all snickered at her attempts of trying to plead herself free.

"Don't worry little lady, we'll get you to Fanelia after we have some fun," the pot belly bandit touched Hitomi's face. He placed his fingers under Hitomi's chin and turned her face towards his. He leaned in to kiss her, Hitomi whipped her face away from his. The bandit growled at the rejection and grabbed Hitomi by the back of her shirt and pulled her up. The unexpected pressure on her injured ankle made her scream out and fall back to the ground. There was a sudden movement that came from behind the bandits. The four bandits turned to investigate the unexpected movement, they turned to watch the shortest bandit be knocked out by a black haired knight. Hitomi watched the raven haired knight with blurred vision, every move was calculated. He moved with such grace, but yet so powerful. The mysterious knight had disarmed and knocked out two of the bandits unconscious by the time the other two had armed themselves. Something about this knight was familiar, Hitomi's foggy mind wouldn't let her register who he was. Hitomi tried to look past the bandits to get a better look at knight but she couldn't make it out. The two bandits rushed the dark haired man at the same time. The man blocked the blonde's strike, and kicked the taller bandit to the ground as he raised his sword. The ravened haired man gave a quick blow to the blonde's stomach with the hilt of his sword. The other bandit scrambled to his feet and took off running into the dense forest. The knight sheathed his sword and walked over to Hitomi.

"Hitomi! Are you ok?" the man kneeled beside her, his eyes were filled with concern. Hitomi's vision started to blur more, she could feel herself slipping away.

"Van, is that you?" Hitomi weakly asked, as she reached out and touched his face.

"Yes, Hitomi its me," Van confirmed, pulling Hitomi into a tight embrace. He picked her up off the ground. He was carrying her bride style through the forest. Everything around Hitomi was so foggy, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She buried her face into Van's chest, the scent of fields and leather filled her mind. With the comforting scent and heat Hitomi let herself slip into a unconscious state.

A.N: I hope everyone liking it so far! Please review and give me your opinion. J


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Chapter 4

Hitomi slowly opened her heavy eyelids, she looked around everything was so blurry, she blinked her heavy eyes a few times to clear her vision. The sun was shining in through French doors, wait Hitomi didn't have French doors in her apartment. Hitomi's mind started to panic, she shot up which was rewarded with a spell of light headedness. Hitomi let her mind quit swimming and looked around the room. She couldn't remember anything, her memory was so blurry. She had never seen this room before, it was decorated with elegant furniture. The bed she was laying in was a queen size bed with four bedpost that were a golden oak, with white cloth wrapped around each bedpost. The chair that sat beside the bed was a chair meant for a king, it's wide arms were a smooth flowing oak that matched the bedpost. The white cushions that rested on the seat and back of the chair look soft and fluffy. Hitomi reached out a hand to touch the cotton cushion, her fingers lightly touched the soft cushion. Hitomi's eyes kept searching the room, there was a full length mirror across the room from a dresser and what looked like a walk in closet. Hitomi slowly draped her feet over the side of the bed, her toes touched the hard wood floor. She shifted her weight onto her feet as she stood, her right ankle started to throb the more weight she put on it. She ignored the dull throb in the ankle and walked to the great doors. She placed her hands on the golden knobs and yanked the twin doors open. The room behind the doors was indeed a walk in closet at least half the size of the main room. Hitomi gasped as she walked into the closet, reaching her hand out. Her fingers touched clothing made from lace, silk, and other fabrics she didn't know the names off. An emerald dress at the end caught her eye, it was absolutely stunning. She walked over to the floor length grown and ran her fingers down the fabric.

"I saw it one day in the market place, and I thought it would look beautiful on you," a strong velvety voice made Hitomi jump. The voice was so familiar but different, she turned to put a face to the voice. A smile spread across her face when she seen who's voice it was.

"Van," Hitomi's voice held doubt, she had so many dreams like this just to wake up and he was gone again. She stared at him trying to find the flaw that gave the dream away, but none could be found.

" I didn't mean to scare you," Van apologized as he took a step closer towards Hitomi. Hitomi broke down and lunged into Van's arms, she squeezed him close to her not wanting to let go.

"Oh Van its real, your real. I really made it back to you," Hitomi sobbed into Van's board shoulder. Van tighten his embrace around Hitomi, he hugged her closer to his chest.

"Yes I'm real," Van buried his face into Hitomi's neck, the scent of honeysuckles rushed into his nostrils. He gently placed his lips against her cheek, pulling her closer to him. He ran his hand through her long honey blonde hair, he could feel her body relaxing against his as she calmed her crying and cuddled into his chest some more.

"I missed you so much, there wasn't a day I didn't think of you," Hitomi said fighting back tears.

" I know everyday I would sit on the roof looking at the Mystic Moon, wishing you come back to me someday," Van confessed to Hitomi as he stroked her soft cheek with his calloused thumb. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, Hitomi's cheeks exploded with a bright colour of red. Van smiled at the imagine, he loved every part of her, blushing and all. He placed another gentle kiss on her forehead, and smiled against her skin. He quickly picked her up like she was as light as a feather and carried her over to the bed.

"So you must be feeling better if your up walking around," Van inquired as he sat down beside her on the bed.

"Yes I'm feeling a lot better," Hitomi replied smiling up at Van, she couldn't get over how much he had changed. His face matured , his messy raven hair still hung in his bright maroons eyes. He stood at least 6'2", his shoulders had broaden, and his body was shaped with more muscle. Hitomi smiled widen as she looked Van up and down, her stare ended on his face, He returned the smile when he notice her eyes trailing his features.

"You've changed so much, your so beautiful," Van smiled as he examined her body. Hitomi's cheeks turned scarlet as she watched his curious eyes explore her new curves. He leaned in closer to her, she returned the gesture and leaned into him. His strong hand cupped her soft, flushed cheek, she could feel his hot breath against her skin. Hitomi's skin filled with goose bumps as his breath hit her exposed neck, her heart raced in her chest and her breathing quicken. She swallowed hard as she gazed up into Van's eyes, she dreamed of this night after night and it was about to happen. His lips were mere centimetres away from hers, she could feel them burning to be touched. She slowly started to close her eyes and close the distance that laid between their lips.

The door to the room flew open with a terrible crash, Van and Hitomi jumped away from each other in shock. A blur of orange speeded into the room, and there stood Merle.

"Hitomi! Your back!" Merle hugged Hitomi, Hitomi still embarrassed about the scene Merle walked in on she momentarily forget to hug her back. Hitomi snapped from her dazed and hugged her dear friend back.

"Yes Merle I'm back," she said as she continued to hug the cat woman. It has been years since she seen Merle, and she truly did miss her.

"I was worried you never come back," Merle hugged Hitomi harder, and wiped a tear from her eye. Hitomi returned the tight embrace, she didn't realize how much Merle really missed her. Van stood up from his spot on the bed, and cleared his throat, Merle pulled away from Hitomi and realized the situation she had walked in on.

"Oh," Merle burst , she smiled devilishly, "I'll leave you two alone," she snickered as she leapt from the room. Hitomi blushed a deeper red, and glared out after the cat. She really was the same old Merle, the one Hitomi somehow grew fond of.

"I need to return back to my study to finish more paper work," Van sighed as he moved back over to her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Do you have to go now," Hitomi asked as she pouted. She didn't want him to go, she just got him back and she wanted to spend all day with him.

" I don't want to go, I wish I could spend all day with you, but there is business I need to attend to," he forced himself to straighten to his full height. "You're free do what you want, I'll send Merle back up here to keep you company," he continued as he stroked her cheek. He smiled warmly down at her, he let out a deep sigh and walked out of the room. Once Van left the room and Hitomi knew he was out of ear shot, she let out a frustrated growl. Oh why did Merle have to burst in, as she normally does, it was so prefect. Hitomi blushed as she thought back to the moment, it wasn't like he was the only guy Hitomi kissed or even been with for that fact. During the six years she had been with a few guys, after all she had to try and move on even if she didn't want to. After three years, they had lost their connection to each Hitomi thought he had forgotten her or found someone else. She was sure that Van had been with other women, but just the thought made her jealous. She had no right to be jealous about his past six years, she hate for him to condemn her for what she did.

Hitomi stood from the bed and glanced around the room, a white door in the corner caught her eye. She walked over to the door and opened it, behind the door there was a lavish, white bathroom. A white tub it looked like the old antiques that stood on four golden feet, a huge, high rimmed sink, a full length mirror and fresh flowers decorated the bathroom. Hitomi was in heaven, she couldn't have been happier, it had been a long time since Hitomi felt this relaxed. Someone clearing their throat from the doorway caught Hitomi's attention.

Merle was leaning in the door frame, now that Hitomi actually got a good look at her she realized how much Merle had grown over the past six years. Merle was a little shorter then Hitomi, her curves had developed and now that Hitomi thought about it she actually looked a lot like Eriya and Naira. At the thought of them Hitomi's features dropped, she hated thinking about all the death and destruction that happened in the destiny war. Merle's laughter brought her back from her thoughts, she stopped and glared at the cat woman.

"What are you laughing at?" Hitomi asked sourly, as she continued to glare Merle down.

"Oh, just your dreamy expression, Lord Van really did sweep you off your feet this time," Merle teased as she smirked at Hitomi.

"Why you little pest," Hitomi growled as she rushed towards Merle. Merle laughed lightly and dashed into the bedroom, she bounced over the bed onto the other side. Placing the bed between her and Hitomi, she snickered to herself as Hitomi stood there fuming.

"Oh Van," Merle mocked Hitomi, bring her hands to her face and making a gushing face. Hitomi growled louder and grabbed a pillow from the queen size bed and threw it directly at Merle's head. Merle to busy with her mocking didn't see the object heading straight for her, the unexpected blow knocked her off her feet. Hitomi burst out laughing as the pillow hit the target, Merle threw the pillow back onto the bed and joined Hitomi in laughter. Hitomi sat down on the bed and snickered at Merle, Merle looked up at Hitomi.

"It's good to be back Merle," Hitomi smiled at her, she did miss Merle's company badly. It had been a while since she actually was able to enjoy herself with other people.

"Ya, I missed you. It was starting to get really boring without you around," Merle grinned back at Hitomi. "So are you hungry, because breakfast should be ready by now," Merle informed her.

"I kind of want to bathe before I go for breakfast, so I'll meet you down there then," Hitomi asked as she straighten from the bed.

"K, I'll see you later then," Merle said as she dashed from the room. Hitomi walked into the bathroom, turned the brass knobs to the tub on, the sound of water filling the tub filled the room, she then started to undress. Only then did she notice the great bay windows in the bathroom, she quickly covered up.

"Who ever designed this room really wasn't thinking about that privacy," Hitomi mumbled to herself. She walked over the window and carefully peeked out of it, she was at least a story or two off the ground.

"Ok so maybe the person wasn't such an idiot after all," Hitomi laughed to herself. She finished undressing and stepped into the steaming hot tub, her aching muscles sighed in relief. For about an hour Hitomi soaked in the hot water, until her tummy growling reminded her she had to meet Merle in the great hall. She slowly and regretfully got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around herself, and walked into the main bedroom. There was a light knock on the door, as se walked in.

"Yes," Hitomi replied to the knock, in the back of her mind hoping it was Van.

"I'm here to help you dress, Lady Hitomi," a woman's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Hitomi stared at the door in curiosity, she opened the door a crack, and there stood a girl maybe a few years older then Hitomi. "May I come in, Lady Hitomi?" the girl asked politely.

"I'm fine…thank you," Hitomi told the girl as politely as she could, and started to close the door but the girl stopped the door from closing.

"But I was sent by Lady Merle and she'll be very upset if I don't do as she requested," the young girl informed Hitomi. Hitomi felt sorry for the girl, and opened the door as she cursed Merle under her breath. The servant girl went straight to the walk in closet and started laying dresses out on the bed. She went back in and grabbed a white corset, Hitomi's eyes widen in fear.

"You don't need to put that on?" she asked the servant hoping for the answer she wanted.

"Yes, my lady," the servant girl replied as she wiped Hitomi's towel off and started cinching up the corset. Hitomi didn't even have time to react, or say anything else to the woman girl. After about the most painful hour of Hitomi's life, she emerged from her room in a light pink, floor length dress. She could barely breath in the damn thing and she felt like her breast were going to fall out any second. Hitomi fought and fidgeted with the dress the whole walk to the great hall, she wasn't use to wearing such fancy clothing. She really hoped she didn't have to dress like this everyday, she just might hurt someone and that someone was named Merle. Hitomi glared at the air at the thought of the name, oh that girl was going to get it when she got there.

Hitomi spotted Merle sitting at the grand table on her own, a mischievous smile spread across Merle's face when she seen Hitomi.

"Why you look lovely this morning Hitomi," Merle grinned wider, as she grabbed some fruit some the centerpiece.

"You are going to pay when I get out of this thing," Hitomi threaten, shaking her fist at Merle. Hitomi attempted to sit down and failed horribly, Merle burst out laughing uncontrollably watching Hitomi struggle with such a simple task. Once Hitomi succeeded in sitting down she glared at Merle and then glanced down at her breakfast. It looked delicious, and her tummy growling reminded her how hungry she was but how was she going to eat with this corset on. A hand on her shoulder took her mind of her food situation to Van's dazzling smile, Hitomi felt her heart skip a beat.

"Oh hello Van," Hitomi greeted, as she struggled to breath even more, breathing normally was difficult it just got impossible when Van is around.

"Hello, you look lovely Hitomi," Van smiled at her as he took it all in, damn that smile again. He lightly kissed her forehead and took his seat beside her, Hitomi smiled and tried to contain her breathing.

"Thank you, Merle had sent me help this morning," Hitomi glared at the cat woman sitting across from her. Van glanced up from behind his wild strands at Merle and shook his head at her disapproving.

"Merle I'm sure Hitomi can handle dressing herself," Van said as he chuckled lightly.

"But I thought all visiting ladies must have a royal servant," Merle replied innocently. She batted her long eyelashes at Van and her ears laid flat against her hair.

"Merle quit being smart," Van laughed lightly at her, and threw a pink fruit at her, and with expected reflex of a cat she caught it. Hitomi couldn't help but stick her tongue out at Merle, the cat woman ignored the gesture and crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. Hitomi knew that she was plotting some grand scheme to get back at her, she smiled to herself and looked at van. He was busy eating his breakfast, she had so much she wanted to ask him.

"Van," Hitomi asked gently, she didn't want to interrupt his breakfast but this questions were bouncing around in her mind since the moment she got on Gaea.

"Yes," Van stopped what he was doing and looked at Hitomi, I seemed like she had something that was bothering her.

"How is everyone," Hitomi asked, she was dying to know how everyone was doing.

"You'll get the chance to talk to them soon," he smiled at sweetly, bringing his hand to her cheek and brushing it softly.

"Oh, what do you mean," Hitomi wondered if she was missing something, was there something going on that she didn't know about. Van laughed a deep throaty laugh Hitomi had never heard him laugh like that before, it something she could get use to.

"I have sent letters off telling them of your return, and invited them to come to Fanelia," Van announced to Hitomi, she smiled at him brightly.

"Really," Hitomi exclaimed, she was so excited. How long would it take them to get here, how long were they going to stay for. Hitomi was bursting with even more questions, but decided they could wait till later on. Merle had finished her meal and had left, saying she had to do some errands.

"I should get going, I have to travel to a near by village," Van explained as he stretched from the chair. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "So I'll see you later on then." He started to walk from the table, Hitomi struggled from her chair and chased after him.

"Van," Hitomi called him back, he stop and turned back to her, she awkwardly ran up to him, breathing heavily. She didn't really think that one through, running with a corset on was not the most brightest idea she had.

"Do I have to dress so formally all the time," Hitomi questioned, she really hated this dress and she was really uncomfortable. Van let a chuckle escape from his lips, the sound gave Hitomi shivers. It was a strange sound coming from him, she could remember how serious and angry he use to be.

"No you can dress however you please, and if anyone questions it you just tell me," Van smirked at her. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "But you do look beautiful in that dress," he whispered into her ear. She smiled into his shoulder as she hugged him back, she was very content in his arms. He sighed as he pulled away from her, " I really do have to go, but I promise we'll have a day to spend together soon," He promised as he kissed her on the lips and quickly dashed away.

Hitomi didn't trust her legs to move, so she stood there like a statue. Hitomi heard snickering from behind her, she quickly turned around expecting it to be Merle. Merle was no where in sight, only an old man in royal robes standing in the shadows. He started to snicker louder as he stepped from the shadows towards Hitomi, Hitomi took a step back. She squinted her eyes to view the face under the hood better, she wished she never did. The old man's face had scars all over, it looked like he was burnt and whatever burnt him also tried to claw his face off as well.

You're a brave woman, those kind of actions with the king are punishable by death," the old man sneered as he walked around Hitomi, he was eyeing her up. "Ah, I recognize you now, the girl from the Mystic Moon," the old man snickered louder.

"I don't know who you speak of sir," Hitomi tried to play dumb, but her terrified expression gave her away.

"Don't even try me girl, I know exactly who you are," the old man squinted at her. He reached out a tattered, blistered hand and grabbed Hitomi's hand, his touch was cold and unforgiving. The old man in front of Hitomi faded away and she was surrounded by black.

"Oh no, another vision," she said a loud to the darkness, the darkness was swallowed whole by flames. " No, no not more fire," Hitomi coughed the black smoke filled her lungs. She could make out a winged figure coming towards her through the haze and the fire. "Van coming to save me," Hitomi smiled brightly, but it faded as she was showered in black feathers. "Folken," Hitomi question the tall black winged man that stood in front of her. Hitomi blinked and was blinded by the sunlight that poured into her sight, she blinked a couple times to clear her vision and the old man still stood there.

"So this is what the seerer sees," the old man's eyes were wide in excitement and amazement. "Folken will return from the dead," he snickered greedily and released Hitomi's hand. He turned to leave but stopped, " Watch young seerer there is a lot of people who still strive for your power, Gaea is not at peace no more," he warned as he walked into the shadows and disappeared.

Hitomi collapsed onto her knees, her whole body was shaking violently. Her visions were getting worse, they drained her of her energy but they never did this before. How did the old man see her vision, the last person that could look into her vision was Dornkirk and that was only with his machine. Hitomi tried to move from her kneeling position but her body would shake more, she leaned herself up against a column. She only wanted to closed her eyelids for only a second, she closed them and her mind slipped into darkness.

A.N- So what do you think? Sorry it took so long to get posted life been crazy lately. Let me know what you think of Van's and Hitomi's relationship if it's to much to little. I might have to fix a few spelling and grammar errors later. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
